disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna's Big Leap
"Luna's Big Leap" is the forty-eighth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on April 27, 2019, and is the twenty-third episode in the second season. Plot At Avalor Palace, Elena is fencing with one of the Guards when Luna's growling stomach interrupts. Suddenly, Chief Zephyr shows up and tells Elena a baby Jaquin named Rayo got spooked and flew through the gateway from Vallestrella. Zephyr asks Elena to use her Farsight power to find him. Elena tells him she can't as her Scepter is still being fixed. Luna flies off to find some Anoki Berries. Luna finds Rayo in the Anoki Berry patch she flies to. Luna uses the Anoki Berries to catch Rayo. Luna brings Rayo back to the Palace. King Verago arrives to take Rayo home. Verago reveals that what spooked Rayo was Dragallos. The Jaquins explain to Elena that Dragallos are voracious creatures that never stop eating. Because of this, the Jaquins put them in a magical glen that always grow back overnight so they can eat as much as they want. However, three got through the magical shield keeping them in and have been wrecking havoc on the Realm of the Jaquins. Verago tells them he's already dispatched the King's Guard to hunt them down but the Dragallos have proven elusive. Luna asks Verago to put her on the King's Guard. Migs reminds her that the King asks you to join the King's Guard, not the other way around. Verago agrees and asks Luna why he should put her on the King's Guard. Luna asks him to give her a shot and he agrees. The next day, Elena on Skylar and Luna arrive in Vallestrella. After Skylar leaves with Elena to visit the Sun Birds, Luna heads to Vallestrella Palace. Verago welcomes Luna to the Guard. One Guard reports that the shield has been fixed. To bring Luna up to speed, Verago pairs her up with Tornado, the Guard's most experienced member. As soon as he leaves, Tornado tells Luna she doesn't do partners and adds "especially not with some gabby, saucer-eyed, peacock-feathered tenderfoot who hasn't earned a spot on the Guard!" Luna reminds her of what King Verago said. Tornado tells her "I know what he said!" and tells her not to say or do anything unless she tells her to. They then take off to go round up the three Dragallos. Thanks to her non-stop yakking, Luna proves more of a hinderance than a help and Tornado catches two of the Dragallos herself. Later, Luna complains to Elena about Tornado. The next day, Elena accompanies Luna and Tornado on the search. Suddenly, they spot the third Dragallo. Luna goes after it in a way that makes Elena fall off her and place her in danger from the Dragallo. Tornado saves Elena from the Dragallo who escapes. Luna blames herself for this mishap and quits. As Elena rides Luna back to Avalor, they spot Tornado chasing the Dragallo toward a web. When Tornado gets caught in the web, Luna takes over and catches the Dragallo. The Dragallos are taken home and Luna offically joins the King's Guard. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Jenifer Lewis as Tornado *Jess Harnell as Chief Zephyr *Dee Bradley Baker as Dragallos *André Sogliuzzo as King Verago *Chris Parnell as Migs *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Desmond Gerber as Rayo Song *Give Me A Shot International Premieres *April 15, 2019 (Spain) *July 20, 2019 (Brazil) Trivia *Luna reads the title and she says, "Ooh. I like the sound of that." *'''Moral: '''Whenever someone has more experience at something than you, it's always wiser to listen to them before thinking up ideas on your own. Gallery Give Me A Shot.jpg Luna's Big Leap (1).jpg Luna's Big Leap (2).jpg Luna's Big Leap 1.jpg Luna's success.jpg Luna's Big Leap 2.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor episodes